


Brooklyn

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [14]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, I usually hc Spot as gay but consider:, M/M, he would SO name his kid Brooklyn & u know it, ik i talk about dad!jack but dad!spot, meet cute ??, pan spot, single dad spot, spots a dad if u couldn’t tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Race knows everyone who comes in and out of the diner, except for when one (super cute) guy randomly shows up.





	Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so behind on writing but this week has been oof so far (its only tuesday) i’ve been feeling a bit unmotivated to write but I finished this one.  
> Day Fourteen: Brooklyn  
> (I took a different turn for this one)

Race worked in an old diner in a small town in New York City. There were a bunch of regulars, mostly old people and then college students looking for a place with free WiFi. He knew every person who walked in and out of the place, either because they were regulars or he had a college class with them.

The first time Race seems them, he is speechless. They must have just moved here because Race had never seen him before and none of Race's coworkers had seen him either. He was fairly short with long (but not too long) brown hair. He wore a red tank top with a leather jacket and black boots. The only downside was he was holding a girl with black hair pulled into pig tails who couldn't be any older than three. There was no denying that the little girl was his daughter, they looked almost the same.

He took a seat near the back of the diner, in front of a window. The little girl sat across from him and immediately began to play with sugar packets. Race quickly grabbed a pen and practically ran towards the man.

"Hi," He greets. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee, black and...Brookey, what do you want?"

She looks up at him with wide eyes, "Choc milk."

"Tell him, not me," He replies.

She looks up at him with big brown eyes and Race nearly melts at how adorable she is, "Choc milk, peas."

"Okay, one black coffee and chocolate milk, coming up!" Race replies and rushes off towards the kitchen.

"So...who's leather jacket?" Albert DaSilva, Race's coworker, asks.

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask for his name?" Albert laughs. 

"No!" Race sighs, "But he has a daughter so he must be straight or off limits."

"Or bi," Albert suggests.

"And off limits!" Race replies as he begins to make the coffee and chocolate milk.

Albert gives him what Race calls The Look and rolls his eyes. He grabs the two drinks and walks back to the table.

The little girl was furiously coloring on a plain piece of paper when Race placed the drinks on the table.

"What do you say Brookey?" The man asks.

"My names Book-win," She replies with a smile.

"That's not what you say," He laughs.

Race laughs as well, "My names Race."

"What kind of name is that?" The man snorts.

"'Sa nickname," Race explains, "What's your name?"

"My dad," Brooklyn replies.

Race laughs as does the man. 

"I'm Spot," He replies.

"What kind of name is that?" Race mocks.

"It's a nickname, real names Sean," He replies. 

Race grins, "Okay, Sean, what can I get you guys?"

"Just pancakes," Spot replies, "Chocolate chip."

Race nods.

"Brookey, what do we actually say?" Spot repeats. 

She attempts to say "gracias."

"That's right," Spot laughs then turns to Race, "My brother has been trying to teach her spanish."

Race laughs, "I'll be back."

He leaves once again, hiding in the kitchens as he watches Albert make pancakes.

"His name is Sean," Race says.

"Who?"

"Leather jacket," Race replies.

"Oh! Him!" Albert grins, "Sean? I thought it'd be something like..."

"Like?" Race asks when Albert stops talking.

"I don't know," He shrugs, "Something cooler."

Race snorts, "I don't think names can necessarily be cool."

Albert shrugs and places the freshly made pancakes onto a plate. “I wish Sarah was here,” Albert complains, “I hate cooking.”

Race just takes the plate and heads back to the table with cute guy and daughter. Spot was trying to teach Brooklyn how to play tic-tac-toe when he arrived. 

“How old is she?” Race asks as Spot immediately begins to cut up the pancakes.

“Almost three,” Spot replies.

“She’s adorable,” Race comments. 

“I know,” Spot grins.

“Well,” He awkwardly clears his throat, “Will that be all?”

“Uh, can we actually get another plate?”

“Sure!” Race says and rushes to get it for him.

The rest of the morning dragged on, hardly anyone came. It was probably due to classes, Race didn’t have any until night. He frowned when he saw Spot help Brooklyn into her coat. Spot pulled on his leather jacket and held the nearly three year olds hand as they walked towards the door. 

“Have a nice day!” Race calls before they could make it fully out the door.

“You too!” Spot replies and Brooklyn waves at him.

Race sighs and heads to their table to clean the mess. He gathered the two plates and cups when he notices Brooklyn’s scribbles on the sheet of paper. Underneath it, Spot had written his number with a smiley face.


End file.
